


Mirrored Reflections

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: For as long as anyone can remember, magical Britain has always had a cycle of two rulers; the darkest and the lightest witch or wizard of the country (both equal in power) ruling together to ensure balance, peace and prosperity.There is an artifact in the Ministry of Magic that picks these rulers; but when Lord Voldemort was selected as the Dark Ruler, no Light Ruler was selected along with him to balance him out - Voldemort destroyed the ancient artifact as soon as he was chosen as the Dark Ruler.Years later, Harry Potter still grows up an orphan and raised by the Dursleys. When he uses the Patronus charm against the Dementors right before his fifth year at Hogwarts, a hearing is set up for him at the Ministry.But when he enters the Ministry (for the first time of his life) to attend the hearing, the ancient artifact springs back to life and Harry is instantly picked as Light Ruler.The dwindling numbers of the light side rejoices; a Saviour has been found.The dark side is livid. Their All-powerful Lord and Master is to share his power and domination over Britain with a mere school boy!?Harry himself never wanted any of this.





	1. The Smashing Of The Orb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/gifts).



> Huge thanks to RH for Beta'ing this for me. <3
> 
> Update:Title has been changed to avoid confusions with other (and better written) fics that had the same title.

Albus felt almost light-headed with giddiness. He felt warm fingers squeeze his and he glanced over at his boyfriend, Gellert, who mirrored his own excitement. A wide smile graced Gellert’s handsome face. His pupils blown wide. Albus wanted to laugh. Here they were, two the greatest young minds in the wizarding world today and they were tiptoeing closer to destiny.

Torches flared into life as they passed, seeming to leap into life with joy as two youths walked down the long corridor. Neither spoke, for what words could capture this momentous moment in history?

The last few years had been filled with failures. Men and women too confident in their powers brought friends and followers with them to bask in what they hoped to be greatness. Naturally, Albus and Gellert had discovered where these people were going so very wrong. Rulers were wise and _humble_ , so tonight they had come alone.

Time seemed to move slower as they crept ever closer to the heart of the Ministry where the Orb dwelt. Gellert let out a low chuckle, tension rolling off him in waves. 

“Tomorrow we’ll be rulers of the Wizarding World!” It seemed incredible. The Orb selected the greatest wizards - one dark, one light - to rule the Wizarding World. Those chosen lived in history for all eternity. Tonight their names would join that incredible list. It was intoxicating: tomorrow they may as well be Gods.

The door to the Department of Mysteries opened and together they stepped into the future.

~*~

Tom Riddle smiled as he walked away from the Orb, satisfaction riding high on his limited emotions. A bell sounded throughout the Ministry and would echo in the homes of every wizarding family in the British Isles. A Dark ruler had been chosen at last.

Gellert Grindelwald was the first to step forward to congratulate him. His former teacher wore a tight smile, his eyes cold. “Have you chosen a name for yourself?” A hush fell over the crowd, allowing their voices to ring out. Tom’s dark blue robes clinging to his well-defined form regally. They stood face to face in the circular antechamber.

Tom tilted his head, his dark chocolate brown eyes calculating. “My name from now on is Lord Voldemort.” Another bell sounded at the words; the click of a camera pulled Tom away from the staring contest he had been having with Gellert.

“My lord, congratulations,” Gellert bowed his head to the new young lord. “Did you by chance see who had been selected to rule beside you?” Gellert crossed his fingers by his sides, his long robe sleeves covering his actions. The honour had been denied to him but there was still hope for Albus.

It stung. They had been so hopeful, so _joyful_ and then the Orb had rejected them. They had waited and waited but nothing had happened. The Orb did not react to them at all it was if they didn’t matter. That had been over fifty years ago. The last ruler of the Light had slowly died, her great power diminishing as time trickled on. Albus could have - should have - replaced her. He and Albus had plans. They would have changed the world for the better, and ruled in harmony (or as close as the two sides ever got, he supposed.)

“Fool.” Tom’s rich voice broke through his thoughts. Tom’s deep chuckle sent chills down his spine. “I rule, alone.” Tom allowed a grin to spread across his face. “I smashed the Orb. There will never be another ruler of the Light. I and I alone shall lead the world back to greatness.”

Gellert shuddered as Tom swept past, his blood running cold. Tom would bring the world to ruin, the balance of Light and Dark _had_ to be maintained. _Tom had smashed the Orb._ What was the world to do? Behind him, Tom’s followers clapped and cheered. Their voices seeming to mock him and his failure to become the ruler of the Dark. _Albus._ He would have to write to Albus while he still had time.

Tom watched as Gellert left. The fool had once thought he would be chosen! The arrogance. Gellert Grindelwald was a talented wizard, of that there was no question, but he paled compared to Tom. Everyone paled compared to him.

“My Lord,” Bellatrix bowed deeply to him, her long back hair touching the floor. “What is your first order?”

Tom rolled his neck. “Work so soon my dear Bellatrix? I, for one, am going to get some rest. I expect you all to come to me tomorrow, however. Have fun.” His people cheered, clapping him on the shoulder. He winced internally. Maybe his first order would be to ban people from touching him.

The rabble disbursed, leaving the new ruler alone, except for one faithful follower. “Congratulations, my Lord.” Rabastan bowed deeply “May I speak freely?”

“Rabastan.” Tom stretched, his aching muscles protesting. He really should not have stayed up late the night before doing last minute research. “Go have fun for today. Find a willing hole to fill. Tomorrow, my reign will begin in earnest.” Without waiting for the man to reply, Tom left; he had planning to do.

~*~

The bell rang out through Hogwarts, silencing every conversation. The ancient castle grew eerily still as the clear, full sound echoed through the corridors and classrooms. Seeped into every nook and cranny, filling every space.

Albus leaned forward on his desk, steepling his fingers together, a serious expression on his face. He could make a very educated guess as to who was just selected as Dark Ruler and it terrified him to his core.

Glancing down over his half-moon spectacles, he sighed. His desk was covered with pictures of members of the Order of the Phoenix. All were talented witches and wizards. All were capable of being the Light Ruler. Or rather they had been capable. Lowering his hands, he picked one picture from the bunch, his brow furrowed deep in thought. Perhaps all was not lost.

“Fawkes, I’d like you to keep an eye on Miss Evans.” Fawkes’s answering chirp filled him with renewed hope.


	2. Young Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it only took half a year (or there about) here we are at last, with the second chapter. 
> 
> Also a name change, for the fic. ^.~ 
> 
> A huge thanks to Copper for Beta'ing this. You're a star! <3
> 
> Work on chapter 3 has already begun, so hopefully there wont be a huge gap between updates. Hopefully.

“James!” Lily shrieked and ran from the water’s edge, hiding behind the oak tree that overlooked the Great Lake. James Potter, prankster extraordinaire, rose up from the water, splashing as much as he could. Lily tucked a lock of golden red hair behind her ear and blushed. She couldn’t help but admit that James looked very nice without a shirt on and soaking wet, the way the water clung to his hair, the way the sunlight hit his pale skin. Only fifteen, James was already Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was admired by many of the female classmates. If only he didn’t pick fights with her best friend, she thought sadly, he would’ve been dateable. 

“Come on in, the water’s great!” James swept his arms just under the surface of the water, causing a tidal wave to hit the ground, soaking anyone still sitting by the lake.

Lily ducked back behind the safety of the tree, laughing hopelessly at James’ antics. She pulled her wand from her coat pocket, twirling the sleek wood in her fingers as she plotted to get James back.

Taking a few steps away from the tree, she hid her arms behind her back. “Oooh James,” She called in her sweetest voice. He turned, his hazel eyes softening as he looked at her.

“Is it warm in there?” she asked

“It’s lovely! Come on, Evans.”

“In that case - Glacio!” She dropped the sweet act and sent the Ice charm James’ way, hitting the water and instantly freezing it. The water temperature dropped, the surface water becoming as hard as diamonds.

“Shit, Evans!” James whined as his teeth began to chatter. “It’s cold. Fuck.”

“Stop splashing people then,” she poked her tongue out at him before turning and skipping back into Hogwarts, the laughter of her fellow students making her feel ten feet tall. 

 

~*~

 

Dumbledore watched the scene unfold from his office, Fawkes sitting on his shoulder. From behind him, a beautiful silver and gold chess set laid open on a small table by the door into his office. A golden Knight moved silently across the board, just as Lily disappeared from view. 

 

~*~

 

“James, that was uncalled for!” Lily flicked her long hair over her shoulder in annoyance. “Apologise at once.” 

James scowled from where he stood by the Gryffindor table, his wand held tensely by his side. Severus stood smugly behind Lily and James ground his teeth in anger.

“He called you -  _ that name _ \- he should be the one apologising.”

“I can deal with Severus on my own, thank you very much.” Lily crossed her arms, staring calmly at James.  “Apologise.”

James clenched his fists, “I apologise for missing you, the next time you insult Evans my aim will be perfect.”

The school held its breath as Lily eyes burned with fire. An angry Lily Evans was a rare and frightening sight. The first years cowered under tables and the Professors stood, ready to defuse the situation.

“James Archibald Fleamont Potter, if you do not apologise properly right now, I am going to cut off your bits and you can kiss goodbye to having children.”

James grinned stupidly at her, a grin spreading across his face. He turned, punching Sirius on the shoulder, “She knows my name!” Joy welled up inside his chest.  _ Lily knew his name. _

“Yeah, she’s also going to cut your dick off.”

The smile slid from James’ face, the warmth that had been spreading through his body stopping abruptly.

“Aha, Evans. Er -,” James shifted nervously, aware that the whole school was watching. His brain was on red alert, sirens blaring. He was in very serious trouble with the woman he loved. He cleared his throat. “I am very sorry for trying to hex you, Severus.”

“Was that so hard?” Lily walked forwards and patted James’ check. “Well done.”

“Archibald?” Severus asked from behind Lily, his black eyes glinting maliciously.  “What kind of name is Archib -,” Severus stopped mid-word. He staggered back, before losing his balance and falling hard on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall.

Lily stood, breathing heavily over Severus. She had never hit anyone before, least of all her best friend. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down before she spoke.

“Firstly, do not  _ ever _ call me a mudblood again or our friendship is over, and secondly, do not mock someone after they just apologised to you! Have you no common sense?”  Lily nursed the hand she has used to punch Severus’ square in the jaw. It was a lot more painful that she was expecting it to be.

“Damn, Lils,” James’ voice was full of awe.

Lily looked over her shoulder at him, eyes narrowed. “I just don’t understand why you can’t get along. I will throw you both out in the future if you don’t stop behaving like idiots.”

She stepped over Severus, who was still laying on the floor, his mouth bleeding. She felt a small twinge of guilt. Lily never wanted to hurt her friends, but he  _ had _ called a slur and then started throwing hexes with James.  _ Boys were so stupid. _

Lily stepped out of the Great Hall feeling, well,  _ powerful. _ She had accepted and made excuses for other people’s bad behaviour her whole life. It felt good to speak her mind and stand up for herself for a change, even if it had taken her until almost the end of her 5th year to do it. 

The doors opened and the Marauder's stumbled through, James grinning widely. “That’s my girl!”

Lily shook her head and continued on her way. James Potter’s girl? Ha, not likely. She couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips. 

 

~*~

 

“Hey, Evans!” James panted as he ran to catch up the fiery witch.  “ _ Evans. _ ” 

Lily turned abruptly to face him. James almost crashed head first into her. Luckily though, his Chaser skills came into play and he managed to stop before he had made a fool of himself. Abigail, a curvy blonde that followed Lily everywhere, laughed at him, giving Lily a look that he had seen women give each other in the presence of men. He wished he knew what it meant, he had a feeling it meant that the man in question was a complete idiot.

“Are you ever going to use my first name?” Lily inquired.

“Yes,” James said feeling wrong-footed. “May I show you something - alone?”

The girls shared another look between each other before Lily answered, “OK.”

Relieved that she had agreed to this, James offered his hand. Lily’s small smile pulled tightly at his heart. The feel of her warm hand had his heart skipping a beat.

James led Lily down an unused classroom on the second floor. Stopping just outside the door, he sucked in a breath. It was now or never.

“I erm, I know you like charms and roses so -,” He pushed open the door.

“ _ James! _ ”

James had turned the room into a rose wonderland. Pale pink roses were arched over the doorway, a single red lily in the centre, taking the place of pride.

Red, orange, and peach roses covered every surface. Tumbling over tables and down the blackboard, covering the windows and carpeting the floor. Here and there, yellow and red lilies were placed as a centrepiece.

Lily stood the centre, her hands over her mouth as she took in the scene. “This is, James this is  _ amazing _ .”

“No, _ this _ is magic,  _ you _ are amazing,” James said shoving his hands into his robe pockets, eyeing the ground nervously. “I am,” He paused and let a low chuckle.

“I am immature and rude and a prick. I am arrogant and a fool and I’m in love with you. I’ve loved you ever since you offered me a spare quill in Potions when I forgot mine in our first year. You’re so kind and thoughtful. I know my words can’t make up for all the years I was a dumbass and I’m really bad with feelings and stuff. You can do better than me - I just - I just needed you to know that I cared. That I love you, and maybe one day I’ll be enough of a good man -,”

Whatever James was going to say next was lost forever to time, as Lily crossed over to him and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Arms wrapping around each other, the two lost themselves in the kiss.

  
  


~*~

 

Gellert sat in Albus’ chair and shuffled through his paperwork. Alongside teacher reviews and lesson plans, were profiles on students. Alice Townsend, a young Hufflepuff that seemed nice enough; Lily Evans, a popular Gryffindor student; Jessica Stewart, a Ravenclaw who seemed a little snotty. All the students were Light. Very Light. 

“You think one of these girls is going to be the next Light Ruler?” Gellert looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Albus smiled, he had never been able to sneak around Gellert. His lover always seemed to know exactly what he was up to. He pushed off the doorframe and walked into his office.

“Yes, hopefully. They have traits that former Light Rulers had.” He leaned a hip against the desk as Gellert looked thoughtfully through his files.

Gellert pulled another file out of the pack, “Andromeda Black?”

“An unusual choice, but she’s not as dark as some of her family.” Gellert nodded absently. The recent wave of Blacks hadn’t been as Dark as previous generations. Sirius Black had become the first Black to be a Gryffindor. It had caused ripples throughout the family, reaching the Dark Ruler himself.

“How do you plan on testing them?” Gellert stared intently at Albus, “The Orb is broken and no one has been allowed near it since Voldemort gained power.”

“One problem at a time, Gel.”

Gellert snorted, “So basically you’re going to pull a plan out of your backside?”

“That’s the idea, yes”

“I think you’re going to need a better one.”

  
  
  


~*~ Two Years Later~*~

 

Fawkes flared into life in Headmaster’s office. The ancient creature flew around the room, it’s great wings grazing the tops of bookcases. Fawkes came to rest on the back of Albus’ chair. The man himself was absent, which didn’t matter in the least to the bird. 

He trilled, low and soft. Parchment appeared on the desk covered in a neat script. A flame marked it as a letter from the Phoenix. With another trill, Fawkes raised his wings and vanished from sight.

 

~*~

 

Voldemort strode into the Ministry, Nagini slithering beside him. People bowed to him as he passed. He didn’t need to be here, but he wanted to witness the signing of the new laws himself. 

He took great pride in the fact that these laws passed. The public were beginning to accept that no Light Ruler was coming to ‘tame’ him. Even his old mentor Grindelwald had spoken publicly of the end of Light Rulers.

Light Rulers, according to Grindelwald, were an outdated idea, born of weaker generations afraid of powerful Dark Rulers. The long absence a Light Ruler only supported his mentor’s claims.

“My Lord,” Lucius bowed low to him he stepped out of the lift. “The Minister is waiting for you.”

“Good,” Voldemort walked in step with his second in command. “Tell me, Lucius, is Dumbledore still sending people down to the Depart of Ministries?”

“Yes, My Lord. Six people have tried in the last three months. The door to Orb room remains closed.”

Voldemort laughed, “And he still thinks I am unaware of this?”

“I believe so, my Lord.”

“What a fool he is.” It was rather dull, having an opponent that was predictable and boring. “Keep guarding that door. No one goes in.”

“As you wish, my Lord.”

 

~*~

 

“...And finally, I want to wish all of you a happy and successful future. Congratulations.” 

The room of Seventh years cheered as finally, _finally_ , it was over. They had graduated. They were free.

Lily felt James take her hand in his, squeezing gently. She looked over at him and couldn’t help but smile at his boyish grin. They had two weeks before Hogwarts officially closed for the summer and then their adult lives could begin.

Already, they had plans. There were flats to visit, pets to buy and love, and most grown-up of all - job interviews to attend.

Lily still wasn’t sure what she wanted to do inside the Ministry. The uncertainty gnawed at her. She wasn’t James, who had plans for trying out several Quidditch teams and whose parents had him lined up for Ministry jobs should he want to take them.

Lily blinked as everyone started to move, people accidentally bumping into her. James squeezed her hand as she floated out of the Great Hall.

She raised her free hand to shield her eyes as sunlight dazzled her. James had led her outside and seemed to be talking animatedly about a Quidditch match that would be happening after they left school. 

“...Our Seeker is better than Ireland’s this year. He even managed to catch the snitch in the match against Sweden,...”

Lily watched James talk, the way the corners of his mouth turned up in a constant smile even as he spoke. The way his arm moved to emphasize his points. The way his eyes shone with pure joy.

“James,” She stopped walking and pulled James towards her.

“We’re going to be fine Lils,” James said earnestly. “We get to be adults now!” His smile dropped. “Oh Merlin,  _ we have to be adults now _ .”

Lily laughed, James looked so pained at the idea of having to be responsible. “If there’s one thing I’m sure of, being an adult won’t ever tame James Potter. Long live the Marauders.”

She kissed him. School was behind them, the future a bright and alluring thing in front of them. The sun could never set on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers and meanings: 
> 
> \- Red Lily = Passion/Love  
> \- Yellow Lily = Thankfulness/Joy  
> \- Pink Rose = Admiration/Joy/Gratitude   
> \- Red Rose = Love/Romance  
> \- Orange Rose = Budding Romance/Passion/Enthusiasm   
> \- Peach Rose = Modesty
> 
> James is trying to convey through flowers, how he feels as he admits he's terrible with words. James is saying with these flowers, "I love and admire you. I hope to bring you joy and passion through our budding romance." The peach represents his attempt at being humble and modest. 
> 
> There's a link to all the sites I used to find this research on my Tumblr (earthphoenixstories) ^.~
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
